1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of gas fired burners such as Bunsen burners. More specifically it is in the field of such burners adapted to heating glass for the purposes of bending and otherwise forming the glass. Still more specifically, it is in the field of such burners used in the forming of glass tubing used in luminous tubing signs commonly known as neon signs.
2. Prior Art
There is no patented prior art to the subject apparatus known to the inventor. Prior art conventional apparatus is made from commercially available components, tubing and other materials and hardware. A commercially available or specially built burner is supplied with a mixture of gaseous fuel (fuel) and air. The air/fuel mixture must be precisely controlled in terms of mixture pressure, fuel/air ratio and flame size, flame size being related to the size of the glass material being worked. All three variables are controlled by adjustment of the mixture pressure and fuel/air ratio and adjustment of any one variable requires careful and precise adjustment of the other two, using valves and pressure regulators to control the flows of air and fuel. In working glass tubing for signs it is necessary to adjust flame size (particularly length) frequently and much time and special skill is required to make the flame size and related adjustments accurately and expediently. Accordingly, the prime objective of the subject invention is to provide apparatus of the subject type which requires considerably less time and skill to use relative to the quantity and quality of work produced. Other objectives are that the apparatus be simple to build and be made from commercially available components.